Tu eres la única para mi
Tu eres la única para mi (Mi único amor en España, You're the One That I Want en Inglés y Zero Risposte Mille Perché en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio La Cueva de Sibylla de la 4ª Temporada, cuando Riven y los otros Especialistas la interpretan usando instrumentos mágicos, con la intención de conseguir más tiempo para las Winx, quienes habían ido en una misión para ver a Sibylla. Letra |-|Español Latino= No tengo respuestas Ni un porque Y que te amo Es todo lo que se Espera un momento Quédate aquí No, no te puedes ir Es fuerte lo que siento por ti Nena tu eres la única para mi |-|Español de España= No hay respuesta Ni un solo por que Pero abrazarte Es lo que quiero hacer No me abandones No huyes de mi Nunca yo te abandonare Tu eres mi razón y lo se Mi único amor No te abandonare |-|Inglés= Tons of people dancing There is something I can stand 'Cause everything I see you My heart is like cara band No way to explain it Baby, baby I feel so strange Maybe I'm a fool But I swear I don't want to change You're not one of these girls I know you don't lie I'm not one of these guys What else can I say? Baby it's just me and you And now it's done to be two Because I got no answers No reason why 'Cause all that I want Is to hold you sometimes Don't leave my baby Baby don't go I will never leave you alone Now that I can finish this song Honey I need you You're the one that I want I can see you everywhere When I speak I lose a thread You and I when we walk around You're the one is on my hand Every now and then I think I can fly away But I really like you And I want to stay play You're not one of these girls I know you don't lie I'm not one of these guys What else can I say? Baby it's just me and you And now it's done to be two Because I got no answers No reason why 'Cause all that I want Is to hold you sometimes Don't leave my baby Baby don't go I will never leave you alone Now that I can finish this song I got no answers No reason why 'Cause all that I want Is to hold you sometimes Don't leave my baby Baby don't go I will never leave you alone Now that I can finish this song Honey I need you You're the one that I want Hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-hoo Hay-hee-hay Hee-hay hee-ho Hay-hee-hay I got no answers No reason why 'Cause all that I want Is to hold you sometimes Don't leave my baby Baby don't go I will never leave you alone Now that I can finish this song Honey I need you You're the one that I want |-|Italiano= Ho un pensiero fisso Penso sempre solo a te Come sono messo ? Tu sei tutti i miei perché Cuore e batticuore Se ti vedo sono guai Brividi d'amore Sono quelli che mi dai Quante volte ho pensato dai proviamo Quante volte ho gridato Io ti amo Non c'è storia perché Io canto solo di te (Tu, perché ?) Zero risposte, mille perché So solo che ho bisogno di te Dai non andare! Resta con me! Fermati un momento perché Stiamo bene insieme, io e te Sei proprio tu quella giusta per me Sei il mio chiodo fisso Ti cerco se non ci sei Non chiedi permesso Entri in tutti i sogni miei Giro e mi rigiro Che qui non si dorme mai Ogni mio respiro Ha il tuo nome scritto, sai ? Quante volte ho pensato dai proviamo Quante volte ho gridato Io ti amo Non c'è storia perché Io canto solo di te (Tu, perché ?) Zero risposte, mille perché So solo che ho bisogno di te Dai non andare! Resta con me! Fermati un momento perché Stiamo bene insieme, io e te Zero risposte, mille perché So solo che ho bisogno di te Dai non andare! Resta con me! Fermati un momento perché Stiamo bene insieme, io e te Sei proprio tu quella giusta per me Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay hee-yo Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay hee-ho Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay hee-yo Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay yeah Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay yeah Zero risposte, mille perché So solo che ho bisogno di te Dai non andare! Resta con me! Fermati un momento perché Stiamo bene insieme, io e te Sei proprio tu quella giusta per me Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:You're the One That I Want Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Riven Categoría:4ª Temporada